Clarity Beauchêne
Clarity Beauchêne is the daughter of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne, French vampires. A transfer from Scaris, Clarity hopes to make new friends, something she couldn't do back in Scaris because everyone knew her parents. Character Personality Clarity is quiet and tends to keep to herself. Because of something that happened to her in the past, she's very hesitate letting people in. While she is afraid, she is very family driven, willing to do anything for her family. Clarity is kind, caring, and selfless, always willing to put someone before her. Once someone is able to get past her walls, Clairty is loyal to them. However, if her trust is broken, while she won't do something, she will hold a grudge. She loves her family greatly and is very grateful for them. While she loves all her brothers, she's the closes to Théo who was the first to notice how different she was when she was getting abused. It also Théo that caught her ex-boyfriend and ran to get their parents. While it seems like she's the older sibling, half the time, it's the other way around. They all helped her get better after she ended the relationship, but it took her time to return to normal. While she was healing, Théo remained by her side, never leaving her. He kept her smiling, keeping her happy, and making sure the negative thoughts never went into her mind. But no matter what, Clarity loves and cares for her family, especially Théo. While she was getting abused, she was very quiet and shaky. She was literally scared of everything and everyone. Her parents did notice something but could never ask her what was going on, which worried them greatly. She had insecure issues when she was with her ex as well. He would say things that would make her think she wasn't good enough, her art or writing was terrible. He made her stop for a while and once again, it was thanks to Théo that she was able to get back into her writing and drawing. Even though over three hundred years have passed since her ex, she is still cautious on who she befriends. Appearance Clarity is a beautiful and stunning vampire with strawberry blonde-hair with bluish-grey eyes and pale skin, like most vampires. She doesn't care much for makeup, but wears light eyeshadow. Both her ears are pierced twice, with small hoop earrings and crescent moon earrings. She has her hair pulled back so a small amount is in a small ponytail held back with a crescent moon hair clip. She is also always seen with a crescent moon necklace that Théo got her for her 1415th birthday. Even though she is almost 1700 years old, she has the appearance of a 16 year girl. Interests and hobbies Writing Her main interest and hobby, Clarity loves writing her own tales. She's written many short stories that she would show her parents. It's actually thanks to her youngest brother, Théo, that she even began to start publishing her stories. Of course, she uses a fake name so she can still have the privacy of her life and still be a teenager - er a vampire teenagerish. Drawing Her second main interest and hobby, Clarity loves to draw, how she got into drawing is unknown, at least to some. She doesn't openly show this talent afraid some people might notice the similaries between her and Charlotte del Fang, the name she uses when she posts her art online. Shopping Clairty enjoys going to maul to check out the newest fashions, but does spend a lot of her time designing her own clothing. She joins her best friend Amy Pousa at the maul every weekend with Amy's other best friend Cleora Guardian. Abilities Clarity possess the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire. But, she also possesses the power to use magic. * Vampire physiology ** Bat transformation: Clarity is able to change into a bat at will. It's unknown how she gained the power and she doesn't reveal how. *** Bat physiology **** Flight: As a bat, Clarity is able to fly. **** Aerial adaptation: She is able to adapt to high altitude environments. **** Echolocation: Clarity is able to determine the location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves. ** Levitation: '''Clarity is able to levitate at a small height. ** '''Hanging from surfaces: Clarity can hang from any ceiling, no matter what material. * Semi-Immortality: Unless injured to the point she can't recover, Clarity can continue living. * Enhanced senses: Either her vampire or bat form, Clarity possesses enhanced senses. * Supernatural abilities ** Supernatural speed: Clarity possess supernatural speed, allowing her to go faster than the normal human. ** Supernatural agility: Clarity possess supernatural agility, allowing her to move faster than the normal human. ** Supernatural strength: Clarity possess supernatural strength, making her stronger than the normal human. * Magic: Clarity was born with a rare gift to use magic. ** Telekinesis: Clairty is able to use a form of magic that looks like telekinesis. Clarity often uses this when helping her mother with house chores. Skillset * Caretaking: With her mother's busy job, Clarity was often left in charge of looking after her father and triplet brothers. She never did mind helping her mother, and did it without argument. * Cooking: Clarity had to cook for her father and brothers, since Rémy cannot cook to save his life. * Creative writing: Since she was young, Clarity's always had a thing for writing stories * Drawing: Clarity is a very skilled artist. She doesn't openly reveal this talent and tends to keep it to herself. She only shows the drawings on the Monster Web, but under a fake name. * Fashion designing: Clarity also inherited her mother's skill with fashion designing. Though, she doesn't do is much, she does use the skill when she's trying to create characters for her stories. Relationships Family Clarity is the first-born child and only daughter of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne. Her mother is a famous fashion designer while her father, works for the French Royal Family. She has three younger brothers, who are triplets, named Léo, Mathis, and Théo, who annoy the heck out of her. But, she still loves them. She is very protective over them and will not hesitate to protect and defend them. According to her mother, she inherited the magic gene from Méline's side of the family. The original one to have the power is unknown, but Méline believes it's from one of her ancestors that was magical. The entire story is unknown because of it being lost in the years. Friends Due to being abused by her ex, Clarity is very nervous on making friends and afraid to let them in, scared they might hurt her. Amy Pousa: The first Ghoul to welcome her to the school was none other than the last newbie Amy Pousa. At first, Clarity was scared, but overtime, Amy's personality, was able to get through Clarity's walls and the empousa and vampire soon became close friends.They also grew due to loving the same food, Fruit Smoothies. Pet Due to helping her mother a lot, Clarity doesn't have time for a pet, but she wishes she could have one. Romance Clarity is pansexual and currently isn't looking for a relationship, but is also slightly afraid on getting into one. She was once in a relationship with another vampire, but it ended badly with her being abused. That happened when she was 1400 years old. So she hasn't been with someone for over 300 years. Outfits Trivia * Clarity speaks with a very heavy French accent. * Beauchêne comes from the French place names derived from beau "beautiful" and chêne "oak". * Clarity means "Virtue name" * Her birthday is May 5th. * She favors crescent moons for an unknown reason. * Clarity is the first Vampire created by Shadows. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:French